


just a kid

by GuardianPuppy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit swears a lot, Who needs tags anyways, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianPuppy/pseuds/GuardianPuppy
Summary: Tommy cared and trusted too much sometimes, but nobody seemed to realize that.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	1. Those were the days

Phil remembers when his kids were always with him. All he had to do was shout one of their names and the boy he had called for would race from wherever in the house he was to his father.

He knows that for them to grow up, they need to branch out and adventure. Phil's all too knowledgeable about that fact. But his boys are out there, and it's been a bit too long since any of them had sent a letter.

It's uncharacteristic for all of them to not write back. Even Tommy, who constantly insists that he can take care of himself had always sent at least one once a week. And Phil knows he shouldn't worry so much. He know's Wilbur is busy running his own country (an election was happening, last he heard) and Tommy probably got distracted with a new project or prank.

When he tries to excuse Techno for not writing, he realizes he can't. Techno always writes, even when he has so many more things that outweigh a trivial letter to his adopted father. And Phil knows that, he knows that full well.

So why haven't his kids responded?

Hoping for the best is something Phil's unnaturally good at. He's hoped for the best in so many close call with his life, before his family. He's hoped for the best when Wilbur and Techno didn't originally didn't get along. He hoped so hard for Tommy to wake up when he was only two and his skin was no longer a dead, sickish green.

Phil's no stranger to hope.

How long has it been since he's seen one of his boys?

Half a year, he concludes. A year, since all of them have been under the same roof together.

And he knows his boys are strong, but they're still his boys and he wants nothing more than to wrap his wings around them and keep them safe.

But he can't because they aren't there. So instead, Phil thinks of when they were.

Wilbur had came first. A kid left in the cold with no home. Phil couldn't leave him alone.

Then there was Techno, his oldest, no matter how much Wilbur fussed over how he should be older. Phil had found him alone in a nether fortress. He and Wilbur didn't get along at first, but they came around. They always did in the end.

At last there was Tommy. Phil still remembers the sheer concern and panic that overtook him when his kids had a literal zombie in a lead. He had half the mind to yank them away from the growling and groaning kid that Tommy was.

But he's glad he didn't, because one weakness potion, one golden apple, and so many restless days later they had Tommy.

Phil remembers how much Wilbur had adored Tommy. Techno did to0, to an extent. He wonders if Tommy's okay. He's with Wilbur, and he trusts that the older would protect his little brother if there was something wrong.

But there's that sense of dread that dawns on him when after two months of radio silence, there's a letter.

Out of his three sons, Techno is the most likely sender. He likes to think he knows his children.

But they've grown up. They've grown up too much, too fast. Phil realizes this as he sees that the letter's from Tommy all but begging for Phil's help, that Wilbur's gone mad and Techno isn't doing much to help with the situation.

Phil remembers the day that his two older sons promised Tommy they'd always be there for him. That they'd do anything to protect their little Tommy.

Oh, those were the days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at this I'm trying to write. Pogchamp. hope you enjoyed


	2. There was a special place

Tommy thinks back to his first day on Dream's lands. He likes to think of it as a fun day, where he joked around with Dream, Sapnap, and George. He did so many stupid things that day, but it was okay because no one cared and it was all just fun and games.

He stole some of Georges shit and got chased around the community home before finally being forced by Dream to give up. It was a game though, and there were no hard feelings.

Sapnap had let him come with him to burn random things, for them both to release energy. The blaze hybrid had given him a flint and steel and they both had at it until they were tired and Tommy was being carried back to the community home where he and Wilbur stayed for their first few nights in Dream's land.

Tommy and Wilbur had built a house hanging on the cliff for them to stay in. But the younger had eventually built his own smooth stone shack in a hill. it was funny at the time to all that resided there. Tommy was a terrible builder, he knew his new home was shitty but he'd still laugh and boast about how great it was and they were all just jealous.

Tubbo came too! Tommy hadn't seen the boy for a few months, but he was delighted when he heard the news of his best friend staying nearby. The first build that didn't look like trash that Tommy built was the bench he made with Tubbo. He shared with the other boy the material things he treasured most that night— his two disks.

They built Tubbo a house close to Tommy because Tubbo was so damn clingy (Tommy would always say this as he trailed behind the other like a lost puppy). Tubbo's obsession with bees led to them creating a bee farm he cherished so much for the amount of time it existed.

Tommy remember's being intrigued by the idea of the "manhunts" that Dream, Sapnap, and George did when they went on trips that lasted around a week or so. Tommy had made his own personal goal to catch Dream at least once. Tubbo had fun with it too, and even Sapnap joined in on their little game.

Tommy had laughed so hard when he finally caught the man because it was so unexpected how it happened. They all laughed, because at the end of the day, it was just a game.

When Fundy came, Wilbur joked about being the Fox hybrid's dad, despite being only a year or two older than the other. But it was funny and harmless just like most jokes are. Wilbur takes the bit too seriously though sometimes and gets way to into it. They all can't help but laugh when Wilbur insists that Fundy's a furry and that his mom's a salmon. ("Yes Tommy," Wilbur would giggle, "I did indeed fuck a salmon!").

BadBoyHalo wasn't someone Tommy could say he trusted or was fond of. When he first met Bad, the older man was visiting Dream and his team. He seemed close to them, but Tommy couldn't say he enjoyed Bad looking at him as if he grew a second head and looked at him with such confused expressions. Tommy had no confusion when it came to the other though.

There's an old book that Tommy still has that reminds him of why he doesn't trust Bad, no matter how many times the boy has tried to forget the godforsaken book that he keeps in his Enderchest (he's glad he still has it).

Wilbur had constructed a building in the middle of a clearing in a meadow. He called it a make-shift caravan, whatever that was. There were brewing stands and it became an inside joke to call potions drugs back then because everyone got a kick out of it.

They joked about selling drugs in their van with Tubbo, Fundy, Eret— hell, even Punz had played their stupid game for a bit.

That's all it was, a game. They had fun and laughed and joked until they didn't.

So when did their stupid fucking games become so, so real?

Tommy pretends it only went downhill after Eret built the walls he currently rests on. While he knows that's a lie he can't help but try to take the blame for a game of pretend becoming war.

(he doesn't bother thinking of how Dream's rule became more strict and cruel and Bad trying to tell him to be careful but not wanting to listen to the guy.)

Tommy hums the tune to Mellohi as he sits up on the wall. It's his turn to take guard on the walls. Wilbur's entrusted him with this and he doesn't want to fuck it up. But he's not sure what he'd do if he actually saw one of his old friends.

He doesn't like imagining that Sapnap might just show up and burn down their new home. He doesn't know how he'd react if George was suddenly trying to kill him.

But what does happen makes his heart shrivel up a bit more.

It's Tubbo that's runnning down the wooden path, his clothes singed and he's caughing his little lungs out. Tommy himself races to the closest ladder and throws his arms around Tubbo

"They burned down my house!" Tommy wants nothing more to tell Tubbo that everythings gonna be okay, that they'll get their revenge.

But he knows it not that easy, and it never will be. Its not easy to fight someone like Dream, especially when the people your fighting were only a few weeks ago your friends.

Bad stops by, to check on Tubbo for wounds and to make sure his burns don't get infected. He swears that he isn't hear to hurt any of them.

"Tommy, what'll take for you to understand I only want to help?" Bad had pulled Tommy aside. The boy leaned against the wall, trying his best to avoid eye contact.

"I don't want to talk to you..." Tommy mumbled. He didn't, he really didn't. He'd already looked over Tubbo and had no other reason to be here.

"I know that, but I wanna at least know why." Bad sighed, tried reaching for Tommy's shoulder. The boy flinched under the other's touch, but he didn't resist it. "Is it the way I look? Am I that scary?"

Bad wasn't scary. To someone who didn't know of him, sure, but even Tommy wasn't scared of man. His horns and halo weren't even his most notable features, the pitch black void that was his skin and hair took that title. But Tommy wasn't scared of the man.

He was terrified of what part of him was.

"The fuck? No, I'm not scared of you bitch." Tommy was suprised when he wasn't meant with Bad's normal response of "language" to his vulgar words.

"Hey, calm down."

"You..."

Bad let the boy steady his breaths.

"You're one of those things, from before. At least part."

Suddenly it clicks in Bad's head of what the boy's talking about.

Tommy's read books of the old monsters. He wishes he hadn't, but the book was still in his enderchest if Bad didn't believe him. But Bad only smiled and apologized, and muttered something about enchantmented script.

Tommy walks off, but Bad lingers where they both once stood.

Bad doesn't understand it himself, but there's something in Tommy that reminds him of himself. Tommy's a good kid, no matter how vulgar he was. But that wasn't all there was to it. A part of himself he tries to forget about, although his skin is a constant reminder of it (once also a painful one), is how he feels connected to the boy. But he's being hopeful, and he isn't sure if Tommy being like him is that much of a good thing.

The only problem that keeps Bad from just straight out asking about it is that its impossible, because Tommy is human. Or so the kid says. But Bad's met Phil once before, and he swore that his youngest was human. He knows the older man is not a liar.

For now though, Bad will lock that part of him away again, the part of him that's from monsters that should not exist.


End file.
